Love vs Instinct
by angelfishlex
Summary: Edward Cullen is a human blood drinking vampire who becomes fascinated with a human girl whose sweet scent tempts him to near madness. What happens when a rival vampire also lusts for both her body and her blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all you Twi-hards! This is my first multi-chapter Twilight story, and I have read all the books and saw the movie (four times in theaters) and now have it on Blu-ray and regular DVD! BTW, Robert Pattinson looks HOT on Blu-ray *squee!* Anyway, here is the first chapter, so feel free to review or PM me. I'd love to talk.**

_**Prologue**_

_Bella's POV:_

I sat in my small, darkened cell, trying to go to sleep. My tangled brown hair lay flat against the white pillow. I had been trapped inside this prison for two days, trying to decipher a plan to escape the hell-hole. The man who held me captive would only release me if I gave myself to him, but I always gave him the same answer, _I will die first._

Turning and tossing on my bare mattress, I heard the sound of my door being opened. I turned toward the noise and saw a light-haired man with dark eyes striding in my direction, smiling sinisterly with lust in his gaze.

"What do you want?" I demanded of him, even though I knew the answer, my voice leaking venom. **(Author's Note: 'Get the pun?') **

He advanced toward me and placed his large hand on my shoulder. I slowly backed away from him, shivering. "I told you before. You'll never have me in any way!"

He just smirked at my statement. "Come on, Bella. You know deep down that you belong to me and nobody else." The man, or should I say creature, took his hand off my shoulder.

"Just get out of here. You're nothing but a monster who should be damned to Hell." I knew almost immediately that I should not have said those words.

Before I saw what was happening, he raised his hand and slapped me in the face so hard that I fell to the cold, stone floor. My heart in my throat, I put my hand to my lips and felt that the left corner of my lip was bleeding. I turned and saw him crouched beside. He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I WILL have you Isabella Swan. One way or another." He growled vehemently in my ear. My captor turned and stormed out the door, locking it tight. Rising to my feet, I walked to the cracked mirror on the wall to see the damage. The corner of my lip had a red line of blood flowing down my chin. I slowly rose my blood-covered hand to the glass, smearing the red liquid across my hideous, damaged reflection. I began to sob as I fell to the floor, succumbing to the blackness of my hell on Earth.

"Where are you?" I whispered faintly into the lonely darkness.

"Where are you…Edward?"

**Well, that's the prologue. Anyone who guesses who captured Bella gets a cookie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my awesome readers! This is second part of my Twilight fic, and feel free to leave reviews, tips, constructive criticism…doesn't matter to me. Oh, and let me know if you're Team Edward or Team Jacob : )**

_**Chapter one : Blood Drinker**_

_**November, 1890**_

_Edward's POV:_

The full, luminous moon shone bright in the sky, providing the right amount of light required for my weekly hunt. For almost one hundred years, I have been condemned to be a carnivorous creature of the night, preying on hapless, foolish humans to satisfy my greed for the sweet liquid they bore in their veins.

I was in a dark, green field, walking at human speed toward the small village of Forks Meadow. **(Author's Note: That's the best name I could think of *blushes*) ** My plan was to find a human that would be wandering around by chance and strike at the appropriate moment.

My favorite victims, I would have to say, were women, particularly teenage girls. They were so hypnotized by my appearance, that they would never know what my true intention was. I didn't take their virginity, just their feeble, little lives.

As I walked calmly on to the cobblestone streets, I spotted a figure standing by a huge, thatched house. There was no light in the windows, so the occupants must have been asleep. Walking closer, I saw that the figure was a young woman, no older than seventeen years of age. She looked up to see me approaching her and she smiled at once, a flirtatious smile forming on her lips.

"Hello." She said to me in her slightly nasal voice. Inside, I was dying laughing. I always had the best advantage over these female creatures.

The girl had green eyes and blondish hair mixed with brown. Her long-sleeved dress covered most of her body.

"Hello." I responded in my most seductive voice to lure her in. _You little fool. You have no idea what you're in for._ I thought to myself as the girl giggled like an excited child.

"I'm Jessica." She held out her hand, as if expecting me to kiss it. _Not on your life. _ I almost rolled my eyes at how simple this was, but I was thirsty for her life source. I didn't bother taking her hand. I simply grabbed her, putting my hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Jessica began to claw at my arms as I picked her up from behind. I ran as fast as I could away from the village, my arm tight around her waist with my hand still gagging her. As we reached the green field, I grabbed the girl's wrists, forcing her on to the ground with me on top of her. She began to sob with fear.

"What are you going to do with me?" She gasped as the hunger preceded to consume my senses.

Without responding to her question, I lowered my lips to her neck and sunk my razor sharp teeth into her flesh. Jessica struggled to push me off of her, but I was a thousand times stronger than her.

As I sucked her delicious blood from her body, the sweet taste filled my mouth, a feeling a elation flowing through my stone body. The girl continued to moan in pain as the very life was sucked out of her, until she ceased and everything went silent.

I didn't bother burying the corpse, since the buzzards would find her soon enough at dawn. As I walked away from the field, I did feel a hint of regret for killing that girl, but it quickly left me as I deliberated.

_It is nature for me to kill. The people are meant to be my prey. It was not a hot-blooded crime of jealousy, or revenge of a brutal and cold-blooded nature. My reason can be understood if not condoned. No other feeling can surpass that of instinct, doing what you must do to survive. No human emotion can overcome that of anger._

_Passion…_

_Grief…_

_Love…_

_They are all weak compared to the power of survival._

**Yes, I know our beloved Edward is out of character, but he is not a vegan vampire in this story… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, lovely people! Okay, here is chappy three of the vampire love story we all adore! : )**

_**Chapter Three : A Rose with Thorns**_

_**January, 1891**_

_Edward's POV:_

I continued coming to the village of Forks frequently, considering the substantial amount of inhabitants. The sky was a pitch black, with almost no stars to brighten the atmosphere. That was just fine with me, since I had to keep indoors when the sun was out, which it rarely was in the village.

The streets were almost completely deserted except for two figures walking in the distance. With my exceptional eyesight, I could see that they were young women, who seemed the same age as my last victim, Jessica.

One of them was a slightly dark-skinned girl with straight, black hair. She was holding a basket on her left arm. The other girl was close to being her opposite, physically. Her chocolate, brown eyes seemed to sparkle with integrity and curiosity. Long, brown hair flowed down her slender back similar to a waterfall. I couldn't help but gaze at her until she and her companion came to their house and they shut the door.

I slowly crept up to the house and saw the brunette girl lighting a candle by the window, only she put it close enough to the curtain for the flame and fabric to touch. I couldn't let attention come to me, though. As the girl walked away, a light breeze blew through the window and her hair. The most powerful scent I had ever smelled flowed through my nostrils.

_This girl...her scent...so intoxicating. I have to get her alone._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV:_

After I had lit the evening candle, Angela and I decided to head to bed early. We said goodnight to each other and went to our bedrooms to receive some slumber.

As sleep began to overcome me, the smell of smoke flew through my room. I sprung out of bed and opened my door to engulfing flames covering every wall of the house.

"Angela!" I screamed.

I ran through the enflamed hallway toward her room and pulled the door open. She was coughing, her cheeks caked in ashes.

"Get downstaris and outside!" I shouted in a panic.

She immediately obeyed while I tried to gather my precious family heirloom from my bedroom. It was a pure, pearl necklace that my parents had given me before they died. The smoke became overwhelming as it entered my throat and I couldn't breathe.

My knees began to give as I felt the hard, wooden floor meet my face. I groaned as I opened my eyes. A dark, figure was looming over me, with a fierce, angry look in his eyes.

I heard the figure growl as I closed my eyes, the flames disappeared and everything went black.

_______________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the wait. School is finally wrapping up, though! : )**

_**Chapter Four: Everything Burns**_

_Edward's POV:_

The girl, whose name I discovered was Bella, lay on the hard, wooden floor, unconscious from the heat and choking smoke. I cautiously approached her lifeless form and bent down beside her. Bella's pale skin seemed to glow in the flaming light surrounding her. A frown crossed her full lips and her eyes were softly shut.

I gently slid my hand under her head and lifted it off the dirty floor. She slightly moaned as I felt the bump caused from her fainting. Carefully, I gathered the young beauty into my arms bridal style, letting her bruised head to rest on my shoulder.

The flames drew closer toward us, but I kicked open the nearest window with my foot, breaking the glass. Climbing through the window with Bella in my arms, I quickly leapt down onto the street. I looked around and saw that the streets were deserted, for now. I began to walk quickly away from the village to avoid attention and to the castle that had become my permanent residence. It was abandoned and bleak, the perfect home for a vampire.

Bella continued to sleep peacefully in my arms, as if she were completely secure from danger. Alas, she did not realize that she was being kidnapped by the world's most dangerous predator. She didn't know that I felt a raging desire to drink her sweet, luscious blood. As I cradled this delicate creature in my marble arms, I felt a warm, strange sensation flow through my body like water.

This girl looked so vulnerable, like anything could spring out and attempt to snatch her out of my arms. I held Bella close to my chest, as if to shield her from anyone's sight except mine.

Around the beginning of dawn, we made it to the dark, black castle. Walking through the large hallway, I carried Bella to one of the bedchambers and gently laid her on the bed. Drawing the covers over her sleeping form, I swept some strands of hair from her face and to the chair in the corner. Sitting down, I watched as the girl breathed softly, slightly stirring my stone heart.

**Yes, I know its short, ** **but it's a work in progress. *blushes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here's another chapter and its longer, YAYY! I wrote this during science class, since I'm caught up with my work : ) Hope everyone has an awesome Memorial Day weekend!**

_**Chapter Five : Curiosity of the Lamb**_

_Bella's POV:_

My senses slowly came back to me as I opened my eyes. I felt something soft covering my body as I stirred on the bed.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself.

I looked around the strange room to figure out where I was. Maybe this was just an unusual dream that I'm having. I attempted to sit up, but I winced in pain as my head ached.

As I gazed at my surroundings, I saw that the bedchamber was vast with plenty of space to move around. The bed covers were lavish and decorated with colored diamond patterns. Across the room from my bed was a golden vanity with a large, round mirror. The walls were painted with many colorful murals. In the center of the west wall was a painting of a handsome, dark-haired man holding a beautiful young woman in his arms. The man seemed to be kissing the hollow of her pale white neck, but then I saw the pained, frightened look in her eyes. The man was not showing affection, he was sucking the woman's precious blood from her system.

I shuddered at the image the painting was implying, but I laughed at the thought. Vampires did not exist. They were merely figures of scary stories to keep children indoors.

The full moon shone through my window, illuminating the strange bedroom. I looked behind me at the headboard and stared at the elaborate carvings. There was one at the center of the headboard that caught my attention. Two pale white hands were holding a ripe, red apple. Below the image were the words inscribed:

"_The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest."_

I lay back down on the pillow and put my hands on the carving, tracing my fingers along the lined edges.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door being opened. I nearly gasped in surprise when I saw the figure, but held back my reaction.

It was a young man, about my age, with tousled, bronze hair and the darkest eyes I had ever seen. He was tall as he leaned against the doorframe, folding his muscular arms across his chest. His eyes seemed both curious and angry simultaneously as he looked at me. I would not be afraid, however, because I needed to know why he brought me to this strange place.

"How are you feeling?" The man crooned in his velvet voice.

I decided to ignore his question as he strolled toward my bedside. For some reason, I felt the need to back away from him, like he was a murderous animal. My body didn't respond and I stayed put on the bed, pushing off the covers.

I looked down and saw that I was not wearing my nightgown. I was wearing a lovely dress with blue trim and lace.

"Did you undress me, sir?" I asked him, feeling angry and embarrassed.

The angelic man smiled crookedly at my question. "Yes, I did. The nightdress didn't look too flattering for someone so lovely."

I blushed at his remark. Did he think I was pretty, even beautiful?

Wait, why did I care what this man thought? I needed to know why he had brought me here.

"Sir, I appreciate that you've saved my life, but why did you take me from Forks?"

He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. "I saw you and I had this feeling that you were unique and…amusing."

"So, what is my purpose for being here?"

"You, my dear Bella, are here to entertain me." I saw a look in his eyes that frightened me, but I attempted to hide my fear.

Turning away from me, the man said, "You will join me for dinner in fifteen minutes. That is not a request." With that, he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

My stomach turned and I felt ill, but I plucked up my courage to try to deal with this situation.

What did he mean by 'entertain him'? Did he desire to bed me, or kill me?

Was he a manipulative, murderous psychopath who preyed on young women?

I walked to the vanity mirror and looked into the glass. _You will not be trapped here forever._ I thought determinedly as I headed out the door to join my captor for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is chapter six of my Twilight story. Sorry if its so short, but I had to get up early and I'm really tired : ( Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Chapter Six : Dinner with the Prey**_

_Edward's POV:_

Five minutes prior to Bella's arrival in the dining hall, I had many different varieties of food set out for her. The main course was a turkey with corn and potatoes, and dessert was an ice cream sundae with a cherry on top. It was not appetizing to me, but Bella needed sustenance and energy since awakening from her near death experience.

The sound of footsteps entered my ears as I turned toward the north corridor. If my heart were still able to beat, it would have been crashing against my ribcage. Standing before me was the loveliest woman I had ever laid eyes upon. Her brown hair was in a tight bun and her gorgeous blue dress flowed around her slender body like a wild wave on the ocean surface.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, Bella." I greeted her as I went to sit down at one end of the long dinner table.

Bella sat at the opposite end and didn't bother responding to my greeting. She must have been angry with her abduction and the fact I had undressed her. I felt some amusement at her spirit and stubbornness since she was different than the other young women I had encountered.

"You're not going to eat, sir?" She asked me, as she could see nothing in front of me at the table.

"No, not that rubbish." I answered, folding my hands together on the table.

"Since you know my name, why don't you tell me yours. I believe I should know the identity of my captor." She lifted up her fork to take another bite of turkey.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement as she insisted to know my name. As long as she stayed unaware of the monstrous creature I truly was, Bella was still an eligible female victim of my bloody desire to have her.

"Very well, then. If you must know, Bella, my name is Edward." I said in my most polite voice.

Bella nodded her head, satisfied with my cooperation in answering her question.

One of the large glass windows were left open to allow fresh, evening air into the room. Bella's chair was positioned some twenty feet from the windowpane as a strong wind blew into the room to Bella's sitting form. Immediately, her sweet scent combined with her floral, luscious hair, hit me like a punch to the stomach.

I hid my clenched fists under the table so Bella wouldn't notice my strange behavior. She rose from her seat, signaling that she was finished with her meal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry for the wait. I had finals, so I had to study. But the good news is they were all a cake walk : ) Hope everyone has an awesome summer! This chapter is dedicated to nocoldwater for always reviewing my stories and always being there when I want to talk. You rock! Anyway, here is this lovely update.**

_**Chapter Seven : The Dark Night**_

_Bella's POV:_

I rose from my chair in the dining room, wiping my hands with a napkin. Looking up, I saw Edward with the most peculiar expression on his face, like he smelled something awful.

"What is wrong, Edward?" I asked him, feeling strangely concerned for my captor. For a split second, I had the urge to run to his side and comfort him, to tell him it was going to be all right. I fought back that feeling by walking away to my bedchamber.

As I closed the door behind me, I loosened my hair from its tight bun, letting it fall comfortably down my back. Outside my window, soft, white snowflakes fell, making lovely patterns in the glass. It was obviously too cold to escape tonight, so I shrugged it off and went to change into some nightclothes.

As I drifted to sleep, listening to the wind outside, I had the feeling that I was not alone in my room. Who was watching over me?

A monster…?

An angel…?

Or is it something else?

_I dreamt that I was in a dark forest, running for my life. The dark, black trees loomed over me as if I was surrounded by them. My legs felt ready to give out as my heart pounded against my chest. I finally fell to the ground as something grabbed my leg, dragging me across the hard forest floor._

"_You thought you could escape me, Bella?" The creature snarled at me as I was set upright to look at him. I felt his cold stone hands wrap around my throat as everything in my vision went out of focus._

"_No! Get your hands off her!" Another voice, a beautiful one, yelled behind us. It sounded oddly familiar to me, but my world went black before I could comprehend who was crying out for me._

_Edward's POV:_

Once I had calmed down from the overwhelming sensation of Bella's scent, I quietly and quickly went to her bedchamber to check on her. To be honest, I was not sure why I cared for this girl…this gorgeous, fascinating creature.

Perhaps I felt protective of her because she was different, unique from the shallow, giggling girls I encountered in the past. They reacted to me as if I was a notorious seducer, like Casanova. Meanwhile, this beauty seemed to be impervious to my charms. However, I was not a lover of women. It was their blood I lusted for, not their bodies.

I finally came to the ornately carved door of her room and quietly opened it. The bedchamber was quite dark, the only source of light coming from the sparkling snow outside the window. I glanced to the right side of the room and saw the still figure laying on her side, the covers up to her shoulders. The sound of her soft breathing filled my ears, making me smile.

I slowly approached her bedside and lay down beside the beautiful girl. Her chest rose up and own, indicating she was in a peaceful dreamland.

As I watched her sleep, the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her hair, to touch her soft, delicate skin, overtook my mind, but I attempted to ignore it. What was I thinking? I could not be infatuated with a human, for it was not nature's way.

Suddenly, Bella began flinching and whimpering in her sleep.

"No, no. Leave me alone!" She cried out to the darkness.

She was sleep-talking. The idea was almost humorous, but Bella was in need of comfort.

"Shh…I'm here. I'm here." I whispered in her ear.

That was the moment I realized the truth. Bella was not a meal. She was a precious treasure I would protect and cherish for all my existence. Anyone who caused her fear, harm, or pain I would find and track down…_and I would kill them._

**So what do you think? Too much? Anyone who reviews gets a cookie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you're having an awesome summer! This chapter didn't turn out as good as I thought it would, but here it is! The idea of this chappy is from the brilliant nocoldwater (thanks so much!) and is dedicated to her and all readers!**

_**Chapter Eight: Two Lions & a Lamb**_

_Bella's POV:_

As I slowly awakened from my slumber, the soft light of a cloudy day was illuminated through my eyelids. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the room. The storm must have been washing away the snow from the night before.

Opening my eyes, I arose out of bed and changed into some day clothes. After I was dressed, I walked to the large, glass window to watch the rain water splash on the windowsill. Planning to escape this castle was a challenge last night, probably due to the exhaustion of being kidnapped by a strange man.

The plan suddenly hit me as I gazed out the window. It was so simple! Since Edward had carried me here while I was unconscious, he must have left his footprints leading from Forks village to the castle. I would follow them until I came to a nearby town and get help from there.

Secretly smiling to myself, I went to the coat rack next to the door and grabbed a hooded cloak to shield me from the rain. Hopefully, I would be quiet enough to escape without Edward noticing. I snuck silently through the large corridors until I finally found the front double doors. Tiptoeing into the rain, I closed the doors and tucked the cloak around me.

Sure enough, large shoe prints were imprinted into the mud, slowly being washed away by the rain. I walked faster to not risk losing the trail since I had a terrible sense of direction. I walked through a patch of deep woods, looking around for any sign of human life.

Then, some movement in the bushes and a deep growling came from behind me. The sound of padded feet entered my ears as I froze where I stood. I slowly turned around to see what was stalking me.

Out of the bushes, two large mountain lions emerged, their yellow eyes wild with hunger. I knew better than to run from ravenous animals, so I inched toward a nearby tree. Despite the difficulty of climbing, I managed to get to a high branch. Perhaps they would get bored and wander off. I crawled to the farther end of the branch and before I knew it, I was falling…

After about two seconds in the air, my head hit something hard and the pain rushed through my brain like a river. The growling of the lions came closer as I looked at what had hit me. Next to me was a gray rock that now bore a red blood stain from the impact of my fall. Another growl sounded in the air, furious and appalling, until I closed my eyes, seeing and hearing nothing.

_Edward's POV:_

I saw the two hideous creatures stalking toward Bella's lifeless body on the wet grass. Staying hidden behind a tree trunk, I peeked around and saw Bella sprawled on the ground, eyes closed and a small trickle of blood running down her forehead.

Rage consuming my chest, I sprung from my hiding place, letting out an animalistic growl at the predators who threatened Bella. They simply growled back, their ears laid back, and slunk back into the glen, vexed that I had thwarted the hunt.

My anger was soon replaced with a gentle tenderness as I knelt beside the wounded girl. I held my breath and tore some cloth from my sleeve to quell her bleeding. Gently sliding my arms under her, I gathered the fragile girl into my arms with the best care I could manage. I was relieved that she was safe in my arms, but the thought of her wanting to be with me almost made me laugh.

There was no way someone so gentle and pure would desire to be with a monster. Soon enough, we arrived back at the castle and I carried Bella to a bedchamber that was different to the one she previously stayed in.

After about two hours, Bella stirred on the bed opened her lovely brown eyes. She looked so small and delicate in that huge bed, but I fought the urge to wrap her into my arms and make sure she was safe.

"Are you all right, Bella?" I asked her gently.

She seemed slightly confused, but she nodded her head in response.

"How did you save me?" She whispered too softly for the large bedroom. Tears began to run down her cheeks as I felt my stone heart rip in half. She had become exposed to my true nature.

Finally, I could not deny the desire anymore. I rose from my chair, went to her bedside, and stroked her wet face with my hands.

"How did you drive the lions away?" She demanded through her emotional spiral.

There was no time to hide what I had concealed from other humans for decades. Bella was more intelligent, braver, and observant. Swallowing hard, I found the voice to answer her questions.

"Bella, I am a vampire."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait : ( Here's chapter nine, enjoy! The lyrics at the end are from the song called 'Sally's Song' by Fiona Apple. Its from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.'**

_**Chapter Nine : Fear and Loathing**_

_Bella's POV:_

The force of Edward's words sank through my mind as I attempted to comprehend what he told me. He was a vampire? That was not possible…was it?

I slowly took in a deep breath as my lungs ached from my lack of breathing. The pillow beneath my head cushioned me as I lay against it.

"Do you understand, Bella?" He asked me in his velvet voice.

The sound of his voice broke me away from my thoughts as my eyes widened in confusion.

"I…I don't want to believe it." I almost whispered, feeling afraid for my life. The image of the ancient painting in the bedroom flashed in my mind. I pictured the innocent woman as myself with Edward as the predator taking my life…my soul.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered to me, slowly reaching for my hand. I immediately withdrew it from his reach. Did he think he could just have me now, while I'm injured and weak?

Despite the fact that I felt slightly dizzy, I shoved the golden comforter off my body and scrambled off the bed. I almost tripped trying to reach the other side of the room, but I was suddenly afraid of the man.

Edward turned to gaze at me, curiosity flaming in his golden irises. I lay on the carpeted floor as he stood up and walked toward me. He held out his hand to help me up, but I backed away from him.

"Get…get away from me." I stuttered pathetically.

"Bella…I would never hurt you." Edward gently spoke to me as a shiver ran down my spine.

Why should I believe him? He could just be saying that to distract and manipulate me. Tears finally spilled down my cheeks as my head shook in frustration and fear.

"I…said…get away from me!" I screamed at the monster I saw before me.

Edward's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but he slowly nodded his head and quietly left the room. I lifted my self off the floor and threw my body onto the bed. Grabbing one of the soft pillows, I held it tightly to my chest, sobbing uncontrollably until I fell asleep in my prison of a room.

_Edward's POV:_

As I closed Bella's door behind me, the sound of her sobs filled my ears like a loud, deafening ring. Cursing and furious with myself, I leaned against the wall, sinking down to sit on the floor.

How could I have been so damn stupid? I knew that I should not have frightened Bella like I did, but also that I would never hurt her.

I decided to wait until she was asleep to check on her, to see that she would be safe and secure.

About one hour later, I silently snuck into the bedchamber, seeing the young beauty sleeping peacefully. The window had been left open for the misty, evening air, but the breeze blew Bella's scent straight toward me.

I could feel the venom slide up my throat, but the sensation subsided as I held my breath. As I gazed at Bella's slumbering form, I strode toward the bed and lay beside her.

The sound of her quiet breathing filled my body with a calming, relaxing sense that I hadn't felt in decades.

Nevertheless, as I lay here, protecting my beloved Bella, I could not help but feel troubled. I sensed there was something in the wind, like it seemed that tragedy was at hand. Although, I would like to stand by her, I could not shake this feeling that I had.

The worst was just around the bend. Did she notice my feelings for her? _Will she see how much she means to me? _Alas, I thought it was not to be.

I stroked Bella's long hair as I thought it over. _What will become of my dear friend?_ _ Where will her actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the human crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last._ How I longed to be human instead of a monstrous vampire.

As I looked down at Bella, the temptation to touch her finally overtook me. Gently running my hand across her cheek, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

The words I had wanted to tell her at last came to my lips as I whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not_

_Its never to become_

_For I am not the one _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, its me. Here's chapter Ten that you've eagerly been waiting for!**

_**Chapter Ten : Let Me Sign**_

_Edward's POV:_

After the mountain lion incident, Bella refused to come out of her room, angry and afraid that I planned to cause her harm. As the days went by, I would daily leave her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in front of her door so she could eat.

Whenever she went to sleep at night, I continued to sneak into her bedchamber, watching over her as she dreamt of blissful fantasies. Bella lay on her side, the bed covers folded around her slender body to shield her from the freezing winter air. Her luscious chestnut hair was strewn around the lovely face I had come to adore.

On one particular night, I laid beside Bella, softly stroking her face while she slept. My arms were wrapped protectively around her. She slightly stirred in my embrace as I secured my hold on her.

"No…mother…father…leave them alone." She began to murmur in her sleep. Usually, I found it amusing when she was talking in her slumber, but I became worried. What if she was having a nightmare? I had to find a way to comfort this beautiful woman.

I gently slid my arms under her, slowly lifting Bella into my lap, cradling her against my chest. The sweet, innocent angel in the arms of a murderous, irredeemable monster…

Bella began to clutch at my shirt and buried her face into my chest. Loud sobs came from her throat as I enfolded my arms around her tightly.

"Bella, it's alright. You're safe. Nothing will ever hurt you." I whispered to her as my heart broke listening to her cries.

She lifted her face from my shirt and opened her lovely, chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with fresh tears as Bella gazed up at me in fright.

"What…what are you doing in my room? Why are you holding me?" She choked back another sob as I stroked her cheek.

"I…I was making sure that…" I started to explain, but Bella interrupted me.

"You're making sure that I won't escape again?" She accused of me, struggling to get off my lap. I continued to hold her close to me.

"No, I was assuring myself that you were safe. I was protecting you." I looked into eyes expectantly for her response.

Bella nodded her head understandingly and finally gave up on escaping my arms. She still seemed confused and troubled by something else.

"Did you have a nightmare? Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked, longing to hear her beautiful voice in my ears.

She gazed around the darkened room and nodded her head again.

"Why don't you tell me about it while I take you to the main parlor?" I gathered the girl into my arms as she wrapped her arms around my neck. In seconds, we were in the hallway that lightened our path with many flaming torches along the walls.

Soon enough, we entered the living parlor, embedded with a grand fireplace and a comfortable couch. I carried Bella to the couch and gently set her on it.

"Well…I'm not sure where to start." She blushed as she ran her fingers through her hair. I couldn't help but smile to myself. She was so intriguing.

Bella finally began to tell her story.

"The dream I had isn't really fantasy, considering that it really happened. My parents were fighting and my mother was preparing to leave with me. I was ten years old at the time. After we packed, we left the village, intending to move on and have another life. A couple of days later, we became lost in the woods, and soon my father followed us, wanting to set things right. My parents were confronting each other when this strange man shows up. I was afraid of him, so I hid in the bushes. The next thing I knew, they were screaming and then everything became silent."

I listened to her story and urged her to continue.

"The stranger killed them, leaving bloody marks all over their bodies. That was why I was so frightened when you told me you were a vampire."

My head hung in shame as she concluded her tale of woe.

"Bella, I never wanted this. I never wanted to become a monster."

I felt her hand touch my shoulder as I looked into her eyes.

"I can promise you this much, Bella. I would never cause you harm or pain. If I ever did, I could never forgive myself."

My hand reached out to touch her face, but I feared she would back away from me. Instead, she allowed my fingers to stroke her cheek. As I smiled for what felt like the first time in a hundred years, Bella returned the gesture, filling my black heart with a bright, heavenly light that I thought to be long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. Here's another update! Btw, Edward does NOT read minds in this story. Please don't hate me… Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Chapter Eleven : Build the Moon**_

_Bella's POV:_

As the days went by, I slowly began to feel less afraid of Edward. The way he regarded me was unexpected of a traditional vampire, but I was pleasantly surprised, nevertheless. I even became brave enough to leave the confines of my bedroom to explore the castle, which was blessed with the most incredible architect and historical artifacts.

When I ate my meals, Edward would quietly observe me from across the long table, his golden eyes following my every movement. He would ask me more about my past and how I had come to Forks.

I told him that after my parents were killed, I had stumbled upon the village and was taken in by Angela's mother. Since then, Angela and I were as inseparable as sisters. Talking about her made a feeling of sadness flow through me, but I shook it off so Edward would not notice.

"Bella, are you okay?" He gently inquired from across the table.

I lifted my head up and saw a look of concern and curiosity lighting his lovely irises.

"Yes…I am just fine." I answered hastily, brushing my hands along the skirt of my dress.

His marble brow furrowed, implying that he didn't believe my assumption. Edward stood from his chair and strode to my side of the table. He was walking at a regular human speed, probably trying to not upset me.

"There is something that I want to show you. I think it will cheer you up." He held out his hand toward me. I slowly took it. His cold, slender fingers gently clasped around my small hand, cradling it with a soft tenderness.

"You'll have to close your eyes because it's a surprise." He helped me off my chair and I felt soft carpet beneath my feet.

"But I have a hard enough time walking with my eyes open. With my eyes closed, I'll just knock down a suit of armor or another priceless item." I gulped after finishing my little tripping tirade.

Edward chuckled and smiled widely.

"Well, if you don't want to walk, I'll carry you." But you still have to shut your eyes." He bent down and carefully swept me off my feet, cradling me with the tenderest care I had ever felt.

As Edward walked down the north hallway, I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder. Whenever he held me like this, I felt a strong sense of security, like nothing could ever harm me.

After a few minutes, we stopped moving and I felt Edward's cool breath at my ear.

"Now, you can open your eyes, Bella." He whispered.

My feet touched the carpet as Edward released his hold on me. I opened my eyes and gazed around in wonder.

Huge bookshelves stood against the walls, encircling the entire with their structures.

"I…I've never seen so many books in all my life. It's wonderful, Edward."

I turned around and saw him smiling. "Then, the library is yours, Bella." He gestured with his hand for me to go explore. Instead, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered in his ear. Then, I ran to the nearest bookshelf, pulling out a copy of _Pride & Prejudice_. For the first time in a month, I began to feel content and safe since my abduction by my captivating captor.

_Edward's POV:_

A few hours after I presented the library to Bella, she had fallen asleep in one of the cushioned armchairs, a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ lying in her lap.

I calmly went to her side, set the book on the arm of the chair, and lifted Bella into my arms. Her soft, delicate body seemed to fit perfectly in my arms as if she were meant to be there. She stirred slightly and unconsciously clutched onto the front of my shirt.

"Edward…" She mumbled in her sleep. I gazed down at her sleeping face and almost chuckled. She was dreaming about me?

I finally arrived into her bedchamber and gently laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her body. As Bella turned to lay on her side, her scent once more filled my nostrils. Holding my breath, I quickly left the room before the desire overwhelmed me.

Hunting would be the only remedy for tonight. I hadn't fed on anything since I brought Bella here, and I did not want to risk losing control around her. As I walked toward the castle entrance, a horrible image filled my mind. I was holding a lifeless, bleeding Bella in my arms, crying and screaming at the crimson sky.

Why did her blood have to be so tempting? How can I protect her from what I am?

As I tried to arrange my jumbled thoughts, I found myself on the outer castle grounds, the bright moon shining in the night sky.

Since I had fallen in love with Bella, it felt sort of wrong to drink human blood. Perhaps if I looked for an alternative, I would not be the monster I was cursed to become. Humans hunted down animals as their prey, so why couldn't I do it?

Soon enough, I came to a deep patch of woods, the wind blowing ominously through the trees. Suddenly, a pair of shiny, black eyes moved in my direction.

Out of the bushes came a large, white-tailed stag, his huge antlers proudly crowned on his head.

I quickly hid behind a tree and his ears perked up when he sensed my movement. He turned his head from side to side, listening for any more sounds.

I began to lean on my haunches, preparing to pounce on the creature.

Finally, I leapt from my hiding place and tackled the deer. He groaned in pain as I bit into his throat, but they soon ceased to sound. The taste of his blood was not as satisfying as a human's, but if it meant that Bella was no longer frightened of me, then it was damn well worth it.

She was worth it…

Once I finished, I pushed away the carcass and headed back to the castle.

I thought of seeing Bella awake, lively and vibrant from a long night's sleep. I considered telling her how she made me feel, but I quickly dismissed the idea.

How could a human love a vampire?

Why had I even taken her? I thought of releasing her to return to Forks, allowing her to have a normal life. I just wanted her to be happy and safe.

As I came to the castle gate, I heard a scream coming from inside. I almost froze where I stood. Bella was in danger and I wasn't there to protect her. Running inside, I arrived to her bedchamber.

She was gone, the window smashed and broken, leaving small shards of glass strewn on the floor.

Someone had taken my Bella. I would look for them.

I would find them…and kill them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, its me again : ) This chapter is basically Bella's perspective of the kidnapping. She may seem OOC in this one, but I wanted her to make an attempt in defending herself, you know? And I was also gonna put in more of Edward's POV, but I just went brain-dead. Anyway, here's Chapter Twelve! **

_**Chapter Twelve: An Inch of Her Life**_

_Bella's POV:_

My slumber was peaceful, easy. I pulled the covers tighter around me as a cold breeze blew inside from my open window. The pillow below my head was soft and felt as if I was flying far away like a bird.

As I snuggled deeper under the covers, I heard the sound of the door slowly opening. I struggled to break through my unconsciousness, and my eyes opened to the calm blackness of my bedroom. For some reason, I felt strangely exposed and vulnerable when Edward was not with me.

The sound of the door came back to my mind as my vision became rid of my drowsiness. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, leaning on my arms.

"Edward, is that you?" I whispered, a sensation of fear creeping into my heart.

A tall, looming figure stalked into the room and stopped at the foot of my bed. Suddenly, the main chandelier over my bed enlightened the room with a brightness that caused me to shield.

Opening them again, I looked at the person before me and gasped.

Standing before me was the man from my nightmares, the one who had caused the death of my parents. I wanted to scream and run, but I remained frozen on my bed.

"Well, well. It sure is a lovely surprise to see you, Bella. Not to mention you look intoxicating, now that you've grown."

I wanted to shudder in disgust at what he meant by that statement, but I ignored the implication.

"What the hell are you doing here, James?" I stammered, gathering up my courage.

"I'm here to finally have what escaped from me seven years ago. You, a stupid, insignificant, little girl, actually eluded one of the world's best hunters. Now, besides the natural craving for your mouthwatering blood, I have something else for you to do for me."

He smiled in a lustful way as I looked around the room frantically. Right then, my eyes locked on a carving knife from my last bedroom meal. Before even thinking about it clearly, I bolted from the bed and grabbed the knife tightly in my right hand, pointing the sharp blade at James.

He didn't seem the least bit afraid of the weapon I now held before him. In fact, he looked like he was about to laugh out loud.

"Aren't you going to scream?" He asked me in a mocking tone.

"Stay away from me, or…or I'll put all eight inches of this steel into your ear." I shakily waved the knife in his direction.

"You're just a weak, helpless human, Bella. I hear that young ladies shouldn't handle knives."

I felt the urge to spit in his face at his sexist comment, but the right words for my feeling spilled out into the open.

"I heard that any human, man or woman, has the capability of defending and thinking for themselves during any given situation."

James looked at me, seeming baffled and confused. "Where did you learn that rubbish?"

"I read it. Do you know how to read, you ignorant bastard?" My voice slightly shook as I shot back at his statement.

He shook his head, laughing softly. "You have so much fight in you, Bella. Sadly, it has become wasted." James was at my side in a flash, grabbing the knife from my hands.

Before I knew it, I was in his grasp, the carving knife held to my throat. My heart beating wildly in my chest, I suddenly felt weak in the knees.

I looked down and saw James' hand reach into his pocket. He pulled out a thin, red cloth that I knew had to be a gag.

My legs and arms began flailing, struggling to get away from the monstrosity that was holding me. He was too strong and my attempt was futile.

"That's it. You fight, and its better that way." He began laughing, his ice cold breath at my ear. The gag was forced into my mouth and I screamed with all my might.

Something hard, probably his hand, smacked me in the back of my head. I was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the sights and sounds of my surroundings leaving me as everything became faded and I was drifting…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! Here's another update. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my stories! : )**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Don't Say A Word**_

_Edward's POV:_

I gazed around the broken area of Bella's bedroom, staring at the shattered pieces of glass lying tangled in the soft carpet. Looking down, I noticed something that glared from the chandelier light. I bent down and picked it up, studying the object in my hands.

I held a carving knife in my grasp, its steel blade gleaming in the faint bedchamber glow. Worry gripped my heart as I contemplated the type of struggle that had happened between my sweet Bella and her kidnapper.

Many emotions coursed through my body as I swiftly headed back to the castle entrance, throwing the knife to the ground.

Anger…

Fury surged in my heart like a wildfire at the thought of Bella being held against her will by this mysterious being.

Fear…

A sob built up in my throat at another image of her, bleeding and lifeless in my arms. Never seeing her flash a lovely smile or watch the red blush creep into her pale cheeks…

It would most likely be a long journey, but that failed to bother me. If I had to travel to the ends of the Earth to save Bella, I would do it without hesitation.

If I could have asked God one thing at that moment, it would have been to have her safely in my arms. To say that I loved her and how much she affected the way I now thought of humans…

To have her arms wrapped around me and press my lips to hers…

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. My mind flashed with many questions about her well-being.

Was she safe?

Would he let her starve?

What if he harms her?

If I saw any injuries on Bella, whoever was responsible would pay. Why would someone cause someone so innocent and pure harm? I didn't want to think of an answer, so I continued running away from the castle grounds to rescue the woman I cherished with all I had.

_Bella's POV:_

A gray fog clouded my closed eyes as I felt myself awakening. My senses slowly came back to me as I sat up, looking around.

I was propped up on a hard, bumpy mattress that slightly hurt my back as I rolled over. My brain slowly began to process the events that occurred before I had passed out.

A vampire had taken me, a sadistic murderer who was the reason I became orphaned.

The room around me was considerable smaller than the bedchamber in Edward's castle. A single window with bars blocked the dark storm clouds from outside, and one small, cracked mirror hung on the north wall at the foot of the mattress.

"Hello there, Bella." A sinister voice cooed from behind me. I heard the heavy metal door to my prison room opening and the sound of approaching footsteps.

I turned in the opposite direction and sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to ignore James. Staring at the hard floor, I tried not to move a muscle.

He came to my side of the mattress and stood in front of me. His cold, black eyes bore into mine, making me shiver.

"You know, Bella? If you had come with me more willingly, then perhaps you wouldn't look so damaged."

I looked down to see what he meant, and gasped when I saw my arms. All around the undersides of them were scars and large, black bruises, presumably from my attempt to defend myself.

Tears came to my eyes as I thought of Edward. Did he know I was missing? Was he coming to help me? What would he do if he saw me all bruised and blackened?

Anger boiled inside me as I stood up, facing James. "Leave! Leave!" I began absentmindedly hitting the brick wall with my hand as I screamed at him. My eyes watered as I thought of the worry I had to be causing for Edward.

James finally got the message and left, giving me a look that said he would return soon. Never feeling so helpless in my life, I collapsed on the bed, wrapping my arms around the pillow, pretending that I was embracing the man I loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts this story has received. I feel so honored! *blushes* The section of Bella's perspective takes place AFTER the events of the prologue, just FYI. Enjoy! : )**

_**Chapter Fourteen : Slipped Away**_

_Edward's POV:_

I continued on my journey through the wild terrain of my surroundings, constantly becoming soaked by the torrents of rain. That didn't matter to me, for I was only on this mission for one purpose…

Bella…

My mind kept on flowing with questions about her current condition, her safety. Why had someone taken her? How could he have known she was there at my castle?

The thought of her, bruised, scared and shaken sent a jolt of anger and determination up my spine as I held back a growl.

I tried to focus on lighter thoughts about her, how her life could have been if I hadn't foolishly interfered.

Bella could still be living with Angela and perhaps meet a nice man to be a romantic companion for her. Although I couldn't bear the thought of seeing my love marry another man, there would be no doubt that she deserved the best of everything.

In my heart, I knew that it would be the right thing to in releasing Bella. I couldn't keep her locked up like a caged animal. She deserved so much better than that.

As I kept on walking, something lying in the dirt caught my attention. Bending down, I swiped it off the ground and grasped the object in my hands.

It was a red piece of cloth, soiled with dirt stains. Lifting it up to my nose, I inhaled the scent. The smell of floral lavender, a scent I knew all too well, entered my nostrils as I shivered at the sensation.

Bella had been here! I was on the right track!

I soon came upon a large, green hill, which was easy to run over. As I arrived at the top of the hill, a tall, black structure standing against the moonlight caught my eye.

A darkly structured tower stood in the distance. Looking down, I saw footprints leading towards the building. This was no doubt where Bella was being kept prisoner. I would free her and confront the person who dared to threaten the life of my angel…

_Bella's POV:_

_In my prison room, I had the most wonderful dream about Edward. He slowly rose up his hand to stroke my cheek as tears of joy flowed down my face. I just felt content and safe to be near him, by his side. Edward gently wiped away my tears as the sky began to darken and thunder rumbled in the air._

_He took my face into his large hands and kissed me. As our lips connected, Edward lifted me off the ground, my body tight against his muscular frame. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started walking to the house, carrying me with him. Once we were inside, our clothes and hair were soaked from the pouring rain, but we didn't care. He gently set me on my feet as I shook out my wet dress and hair. After he had removed his shirt, he carefully scooped up into his arms. I began kissing his neck as he walked upstairs to the bedroom and we made love in the eye of the storm…_

I awoke from my dream with a jolt, feeling slightly disoriented as my head swayed uncomfortably. Sadness and fear over came me as I gazed around frantically, trying to recognize my surroundings.

My prison room was gone and in its place were stone, gray walls. James must have taken me in here while I had been sleeping.

Naturally, I moved my arms to stretch, but then I felt the iron hackles around my wrists. My restraints were attached to the atone wall behind me, preventing any movement from my hands.

Fear threatened to squeeze my throat as an evil chuckle sounded from the shadows in front of me. James stepped out of the darkness, smiling in a hungry way.

"Get the hell away from me, James!" I shouted at him as he continued to saunter to my side. He knelt down in front of me, sending a chill down my spine.

"Don't worry, Bella. If you cooperate, it will be quick and painless." He mockingly soothed me as my heart hammered against my ribcage.

He suddenly had his filthy hands on my, lifting up my skirt as a sensation of fiery pain flooded through my body. The last thing I heard was my bloodcurdling scream, a deep, furious roar filled with rage, and a beautiful, familiar voice shouting my name.

Then I slipped away from the world and was gone…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, everyone! Here's another update after I left you with that cruel cliffhanger : (**

_**Chapter Fifteen: You Fight Me**_

_Edward's POV:_

I stood in the entryway of a dungeon-like room, the walls embedded with gray, stone rocks. The area was dimly lit with small torches lined along the structures of this doomed prison.

Out of the darkness, I heard voices, one male and the other female. The woman's voice sounded frantic and angry at the same time, while the male's was smug and somewhat perverted.

"Get the hell away fro me, James!" The woman screamed with fright and rage. I immediately recognized the sound of panic and worry in Bella's voice as fury overwhelmed my frozen heart.

I stepped closer into the room and saw the most horrifying sight before me. A man was kneeling in front of my Bella, lifting up the skirt of her dress. Her pained scream filled my ears as I felt my mind swirl.

That was the moment I understood. This creature was another vampire who had kidnapped Bella to make her his own. Without thinking, I lunged at the monster and pushed him toward the west wall, shouting her name. Turning in his direction, I saw James position himself in a crouch, snarling at me.

A hiss formed in my throat as James came at me, pinning me against the hard, stone wall. Smiling evilly, James clutched his hand to my neck, smashing my head into the rocky surface.

"So, you must be Edward. I've heard Bella mutter that name in her sleep. She's told me everything about you." He explained pleasantly as if we were two friends having a conversation.

Ignoring him, I looked at Bella's limp body slumped against the wall, her wrists bound in black, iron shackles.

"You'll never touch Bella again, James." I snarled determinedly as I raised my arms and tackled him to the ground.

He seemed to ignore my actions as I growled menacingly at him, furious at what he intended to do with Bella.

"Why do you care about this human girl, anyhow? She's nothing special. If I hadn't finished off her parents so quickly, I would have been able to kill her all those years ago. Let us both finish off this whore and share her sweet irresistible blood."

That added fuel to the fire. Intense, flaming rage flooded my entire body as I grabbed both sides of James' head in my hands. His eyes widened in surprise and with a swift movement, I pulled his head clean off his body.

Slowly, the anger subdued as I looked back at Bella, who was still unconscious. I dragged James' corpse outside and threw it into a nearby ditch. Heading back inside the building, I went to Bella's side and tore the shackles from her wrists.

She slumped forward until I caught her in my arms, cradling her gently in my lap. As I gazed at her soft form, I noticed something slightly different on her pale skin.

On her bottom lip, there appeared to be a small bruise at the right corner. Along her arms were much larger scratches and bruises, running across almost every inch of her flesh.

"What has he done to you?" I whispered softly only for her. A sob threatened to escape from me as I stroked Bella's face with my cold hands, wanting to kiss every injury James had given her.

"I'm sorry." My voice shook as I leaned down and presses my lips to her forehead.

Slowly standing up, I gently held Bella bridal style in my arms. She moaned softly as her head rested on my shoulder. I sighed internally as I realized that she would be okay from her ordeal.

Walking away from the tower, I thought of the appalling words James had told me. How could I kill someone like Bella, sweet and harmless as she was.

A growl formed in my chest at the image of James abusing Bella and almost raping her. No woman deserved to be treated like a sexual object.

I looked down at her sleeping face, so peaceful and delicate. For the first time in two days, I smiled joyfully at having her back safely. Another issue continued to trouble me, however.

_Should I allow Bella to leave and return to Forks? _I quickly decided that when she'd had a nice, long rest, I would let her decide if she wanted to stay with me or return to her human home.

"It is okay, my love. I will never let you be harmed in any way." I whispered in her ear as I carried her to the safety of my castle to rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter, like you all wanted. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added me or the story to their alerts and favorites.**

_**Chapter Sixteen : Love Is Worth the Fall**_

_Bella's POV:_

My mind, filled with dreams and nightmares, began to function again as my senses came back to me. I was moving, but my feet did not touch the ground. Strong arms were holding me and my head rested against someone's shoulder.

A small sensation of pain flowed through my brain and I softly moaned, keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want to leave the comforting darkness or that of the person who was carrying me.

"It is okay, my love. I will never let anything harm you again." The soft, velvet voice whispered in my ear as if to protect me from my internal pain. This was no dream my mind had imagined for me. I was safe and James was gone forever. My physically limp body was being cradled gently in the arms of the most enigmatic, yet amazing man I had ever met.

The blackness before my eyes began to change different colors as I felt myself being laid down gently on a couch, the warmth in the room quickly surrounding me. A soft blanket covered me as I stirred, trying to get comfortable.

I turned my head from side to side on the soft pillow as a cool hand tenderly stroked my hair while the other ran along my left cheek, the thumb slowly tracing the shape of my lips.

My eyes finally regained the strength to open, and as I did, I saw him by my side, worry and slight anger lingering in his fiery eyes. I took a deep breath as I weakly smiled at him.

"Bella, it's alright. You're safe now." I was sure that if vampires could cry, tears would have been rolling down his face.

As he said those words, my own tears began to flow down my cheeks and the bruises on my arms throbbed for about the hundredth time. Edward looked at me, concerned, and gently swiped the tears away from my face.

"Shh… please don't cry, Bella. I'm here." He came closer to my side, wrapped his muscular arms around me and lifted me up, carrying me to sit in front of the blazing fireplace. Edward sat down, keeping me cradled in his arms like a small child.

Exhaustion sunk in once again as my eyelids became heavy and the last thing I felt was Edward pressing his lips to the top of my head.

_Edward's POV:_

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, probably exhausted from almost getting killed again. The fleece blanket was enfolded securely around her body, shielding her skin from the cold temperature of my arms.

The beautiful girl stirred in my lap, clutching onto my shirt with her curled fingers. Small whimpers came from her throat as I ran my hand through her lovely brown hair again.

"Edward, no. Don't leave me." She whispered in her sleep, burying her face into my chest. I quietly shushed her, thinking to myself that she was all I wanted.

Anguish and pain squeezed my heart as I gazed down at Bella's slumbering face. I could not make her stay here like she was a prisoner condemned to a life of confinement. I felt guilty enough for taking her away from her home and friends.

If she chose to stay with me, would I be able to protect and care for her? I was partly at fault for James kidnapping her, since I was away fighting my desire to have her blood. But the more I was around Bella, the less tempting her scent became, as if I was accustomed to the floral smell.

Even if Bella did not desire to stay with me, I would always be there to protect her from danger, any threats made against her.

She whimpered and released a tiny sob that caused my ice-cold heart to crack into two. I leaned down and softly whispered into her ear.

"Don't be afraid, my Bella. Dream, darling, dream your heart away. Sleep, my only love. All the pain in the world shall elude you. Dream, my darling."

I reached down and gently lifted up her left arm, turning it to see the horrendous bruises underneath. Bending down, I pressed my lips to every bruise on her flesh. Despite the tenderness of kissing the girl I cherished, fury raged through my veins at the thought of James slapping Bella around like a rag doll.

After kissing along her other arm, I slowly stood up with Bella in my arms and carried her back to the couch. I sat down with her in my lap, turning my head to watch the glowing fire in the hearth.

The red embers seemed to dance in the air among the hot flames as my mind and heart became conflicted with each other. Would Bella choose to remain here with me or desire to return to her home in Forks? My only desire was for her to be happy with her decision.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, people! I can't believe this story has 100 reviews! That's awesome! But summer's almost over, : ( Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy! **

**BTW, let me know which one you like better : Edward's perspective or Bella's POV.**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Late Goodbye**_

_Edward's POV:_

Morning came like on any other day, only the sun's rays were blocked by the constant cover of clouds and rain over the castle. During the night, I had carried Bella to her bedchamber to receive a good night's sleep. I expected her to be exhausted from her two days of terror and hunger.

She lay on the bed beside me, my arm wrapped around her slim waist. Her calm, quiet breathing was the only sound in the dark room. As I lay next to my sweet Bella, I would occasionally lean down and press my lips to her hair, taking in the floral scent of her long, brunette strands. I slowly raised the back of my hand to stroke her soft, pale cheek, and as I did, she turned on her side and snuggled into my chest, clutching onto the fabric of my shirt.

"Edward, don't leave me. I love you." She whispered in her sleep, holding onto me tighter. My eyes went wide and body felt tense and weak simultaneously. She had said the words that I had longed for her to say.

Bella loved me.

Joy overwhelmed my heart and my stone bones trembled. It all became clear to me now. The human deep inside me had been resurrected by love, by her.

She began to stir against me as her eyes opened to her bedroom. Bella looked up at me when she noticed her fingers curled into my shirt. Part of me expected her to recoil and order me to get out of her room. Instead, she smiled at me, her beautiful eyes sparkling with intrigue.

Bella opened her mouth to say something when her stomach growled furiously. She put a hand to her belly and blushed, causing me to smile.

"Stay here, Bella. I'll be right back with some food for you." I whispered, getting off the bed and walking to the bedchamber door.

Half an hour later, I arrived back to the bedroom with a large tray of breakfast food. I suspected that she must have been famished after being trapped in that dreadful tower for two days.

Positioning the tray to lay on Bella's lap, I sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I felt her shiver slightly at my touch, but I knew that it was due to my cold skin.

I watched her as she spread butter and maple syrup on her pancakes and drank from the glass of orange juice. She looked over at me and smiled, wiping her face with a napkin.

"You know, for a vampire, you sure can cook." She laughed.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing along with her. When I was around her, she made me feel alive and exuberant. Since I had become a vampire, I hardly felt any true emotions. There had been only two exceptions to any human feelings that my cold, stone heart held inside.

Anger at the monstrous creature I had become against my wishes…

Lust for human blood…

Before I met Bella, doubt had been creeping into my soulless body that I had a purpose for remaining on this Earth. Now, I truly believed that my reason for being here was sitting right next to me.

I broke away from my thoughts and looked at Bella again. She was pushing the tray away from her, showing that her hunger was satisfied.

Clearing my throat to get her attention, I mentally braced myself for the question I was longing to ask. She looked at me, waiting for what I had to say.

"Bella…are you…happy here with me?" I took her hand into mine, gently caressing her palm.

"Yes, I am." She nodded her head, looking into my eyes.

"I…want to apologize for anything I might have done to frighten you. I know that it was really wrong of me to take you from the only home you had."

Dread squeezed around my heart as I continued my speech. "Bella, if I ever hurt you, I could never forgive myself. You don't know how it's tortured me. Now, I'm willing to take you back to Forks, but only if you desire it."

As I lifted my hand to stroke her hair, she gave me a look signaling that she was confused.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She asked softly, only for me to hear.

I found myself leaning in closer to her, and I could tell that she was doing the same. Before I knew it, I pressed my lips gently to hers, and I felt her return the kiss. Everything that happened with James was now a faint memory as I unwillingly pulled away from the wonderfully sweet gesture.

Leaning forward in response to her question, I whispered the answer in her ear.

"It is because I'm in love with you, Bella."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, guys. This is the final chapter for the story! : ( I'm so happy for the amazing amount of reviews the story had received. You guys rock!**

**The title of this chapter is taken from one of the songs from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. The movie is AMAZING! I watched it 2 days in a row. WATCH IT, even if you're not a big fan of musicals, which I'm not.**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Music of the Night**_

_Bella's POV:_

My breathing almost stopped and I leaned back slightly at Edward's words. He loved me? To be honest, part of me did not believe that he would reciprocate my feelings for him.

No, I didn't care that we were two different species. He loved me and I loved him. That was the reason he went through all that trouble to protect me from James.

"Bella." Edward's velvet voice interrupted my thoughts. "I completely understand if you don't return my feelings. The only thing I desire is for you to be happy."

"Edward, I don't wish to leave…because I love you too." My words sounded rushed and hardly understandable as I thought them over again.

His hand gently slid under my chin, slowly lifting my head for me to look at him. Turning away, I got off the bed and walked to the vanity mirror.

Edward followed my lead, standing behind me. His hands reached up, gently stroking my neck and hair with his long fingers. He leaned down to my ear and whispered to me, the words describing how I felt.

"Bella, when I'm with you, I don't feel so alone."

I turned around to look straight into his beautiful eyes. "Sometimes its better to be alone."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked softly.

"Nobody can hurt you." I slowly sank to the floor, sitting on my knees. Looking at the red carpet, I saw Edward's shadow move as he knelt down beside me. His arms slid under me, lifting me off the floor and into his impossibly strong arms.

"Bella, I would never, ever hurt you. I promise…my love." I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently kissing it while he pressed his lips to my forehead.

We had made it known to each other. I belonged to him as he did to me.

I buried my face into his chest as I felt his cool breath at my ear, whispering the most beautiful words of love and comfort anybody had ever heard in one lifetime.

_Edward's POV:_

Bella fell asleep in my arms that night, seemingly satisfied with our respective proclamations of love for each other. We both lay on her bed, me cradling the lovely angel in my arms, occasionally stroking her flowing hair and kissing her face.

As the night went on, she would softly whimper in her sleep and I'd quietly shush her, saying that I loved her and would never leave her.

All the past events had changed my original intentions to kill Bella when I first met her. She had shown me compassion and revealed the decent man buried deep beneath the animal I had become.

Now, she had become my reason for abstaining from killing humans. I now had someone to protect and take care of.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I gently lowered Bella onto the bed, wrapping my arms securely around her fragile, sleeping form.

As I gazed down at her, numerous thoughts raced through my mind.

Even though we were two different species, no force on Earth could keep us apart.

Nothing could keep me from being with her.

Nobody would stop me from loving her with all my heart.

Instinct shall never overpower my devotion to the beauty by my side.

I raised my hand and swept a loose strand of hair from her face. She stirred and smiled in her sleep.

Leaning down, I tenderly kissed her lips, my frozen heart feeling as if to be on fire.

"I truly love you, my Bella. I always have and always will."

_**THE END**_


End file.
